Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by thekeyunderthemat
Summary: Set in the future. Quinn, Rachel and Beth live together in NYC. Rachel convinces them to take a trip back home for Christmas. Kind of a sequel to Taking Chances  though not necessary to have read it
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters._

_A/N: Hi, everybody. This should have been up way before Christmas, because I started writing it as I finished Taking Chances, but I had a writer's block until I finished my classes. Anyway, here it is._

_For those who haven't read Taking Chances, I think I'll explain enough the situation for everybody to get it. _

_For those who have read it, I hope you enjoy this as well._

_I hope you all have a Merry Christmas Eve and Christmas Day._

**CHAPTER -1 **

"Hello, mom!" Beth runs towards the door and jumps to her mother's neck.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?" Quinn asks, hugging the toddler.

"Great. Today Mark Sheppard invited me to his birthday party." She says happily. "Can I go? Can I? Pleaaase."

"Wasn't that the boy who was picking on you?"

"Yes, but it turned out he did because he likes me."

"Does he?"

"Yes, mom. He apologized and everything."

"And do you like him?" Quinn enquires.

Beth looks around and Quinn can see that her cheeks become a little pinker than usual. "He's sweet…" She finally says shyly. However, every time the little blonde wants something she is possessed by an unnatural determination. "So, can I go then?" She comes back to her, batting her eyelashes in a way that she knows everybody finds difficult to resist.

"We'll see…" Everybody except her own mother, that is…

Quinn Fabray turns around her house, leaves her bag and goes towards the brunette reading a magazine on the couch. As she sees the blonde finally approach, she takes her reading glasses off and smiles broadly.

"Hi, darling."

"Hi, sweetheart." Quinn bends down the brunette and kisses her lips slowly. "So, what do you think? Should she go?" The brunette sets a thoughtful frown.

"Pleeease?"

"I think it'll be ok." Rachel replies contently.

"Great!" Beth jumps and gets all excited. "I need to talk to Lauren." She runs to grab the telephone and disappears in her bedroom.

"She's unbelievable." Quinn rounds the couch and sits beside Rachel, who leaves her magazine aside and puts her arms around the blonde.

"You're very alike, then. You look unbelievably gorgeous."

"I'm so tired… I look like hell." Quinn blushes a little and ducks her head in Rachel's shoulder.

"You're perfect, Quinn." The blonde blushes again, but Rachel can't see her. She puts her arms around the tiny brunette and squeezes her. "How was your job search?"

"I don't know." Quinn raises her head, but leaves it still over the brunette's shoulder. "They said they'll call me. I think one of the interviews went well, but it's not exactly the position I'm looking for."

Just a couple of months ago, Quinn had finished her degree in business management. She could have finished it earlier, but then she wouldn't have had time for Beth. So, instead, she took fewer classes each year. Meanwhile, she has been able to give her little girl the best life she has been able, thanks to her friend Brittany and the job at her law firm.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for." The brunette states with huge determination, which makes the blonde smile. "Are you hungry?" She asks after a while.

"I'm starving!" The blonde groans.

"Great! I've prepared something special for you."

Quinn looks at her with wary eyes. "What is it?"

Rachel stands up, escaping the blonde's embrace and goes to the kitchen. She opens the oven where she has a couple of plates to keep them warm and shows them to Quinn. The blonde's mouth falls open as she sees two huge steaks on them, which look delicious.

"You… you are vegan…" Quinn says.

"Oh, thank you for the information." Rachel replies sarcastically.

The blonde arches an eyebrow. "What are you hiding exactly?"

"Me?" Rachel places the plates on the table and goes back. She gets also a bowl of mashed potatoes and a salad and puts them there too.

"You are buying me with meat."

"I… I am not." Rachel says almost convincingly.

"Spit it out." She demands.

Rachel looks down and takes a deep breath. When she looks up, she meets the blonde's eyes begging. "I talked with my dads. They seem uneasy with these sudden changes in my life and… you know Christmas is around the corner and…"

Of course, Rachel is referring to one conversation they had a couple of weeks ago, in which her daughter got the courage and informed them that not only has she left her abusive husband and got divorced but in addition she was currently living with her old high school torturer, who also was her girlfriend, and her six years old daughter.

"But this is our first Christmas together…"

"I know. And I know it might be weird that our first Christmas together is with my parents but… You know my dads are jewish. They know I have a few days off for Christmas and they have accepted to celebrate it if you come."

"What? They shouldn't bother."

"Daddy is eager to it. He converted to Judaism long ago, but he has great memories of Christmas as a child. He is already thinking on every detail: we would stay in my room and Beth would sleep the spare room."

"So you already told them we'll go?" Quinn asks with a harsher voice she intended to.

"No. I told them I had to ask you first. You don't have to say yes, Quinn." Rachel says defensively. "I know Lima brings you bad memories."

Quinn looks down on her place on the couch as she deliberates internally. Rachel waits on her spot and when the blonde has come to a decision she clears her throat. "Ok, we'll go."

"Really?" Rachel can't hide her happiness.

"I wouldn't say so otherwise, Rachel." The brunette looks at her suspiciously. "Do you want a list of reasons Rachel Berry style?"

"Do you even have one?"

"First, you clearly want to. Second, if I say no, your dads will think I'm the evil bitch that kidnapped their little girl." Rachel tries to speak, but Quinn raises her hand as she continues. "Third, as much as Lima brings me bad memories, it is where I grew up and it also brings some good ones. Forth, Noah can spend Christmas with Beth." Quinn stops to think again for a second. "Under one condition..."

"Anything." Rachel says.

"Don't leave me a moment alone."

"Quinn… my dads don't think you're the bitch that kidnapped me." Rachel explains.

"Take it or leave it." Quinn wears her serious look.

"Ok… I won't let you alone." She finally smiles and the blonde mirrors her. "Beth, sweetie, dinner's ready!" The little blonde comes running out of her room.

"Beth, this Christmas we are going to Lima."

"That's where you lived, right?"

"Yes, we are going to spend the holidays with Rachel's dads and your dad."

"Awesome!"

"Ok, then. Let's eat." The blonde occupies her place at the table and looks at Rachel. "You bought me, I hope this steak is good." She takes a bite and her face brightens, making Rachel giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.

A/N: It seems this story has had a great acceptance! You don't know how much that encourages me to keep writing… so here it's another chapter. Next chapter take a little more because tomorrow happens to be a day I celebrate :P

Merry Christmas to all of you.

**CHAPTER 2**

They are all set to depart on December 24th. To the three of them have joined now Brittany and Santana, who found themselves without their closest friends for the holidays and decided to imitate Rachel and spend the holidays with their families.

"Oh god, what am I supposed to get them?"

"You don't have to get them anything, Quinn."

"I can't give them nothing! They are inviting us into their home and celebrating Christmas for us." Quinn paces around the house. "I need to get them something." She keeps pacing, making Rachel get a little sick, but she suddenly comes to a halt. "You! You're their daughter!" She points at her accusingly. "Help me!" But she resumes to pace again around the room.

"Okay, darling. Calm down." Rachel is far too amused by the situation. She never in her life expected Quinn Fabray ex head cheerio to be freaked out to meet the high school social outcast parents. "Maybe, we can get Dad a watch."

"I like that." Quinn says, pointing at her while she keeps pacing. "Now, what can we get Ted?" Rachel gets suddenly distracted with the way her blonde hair falls into her face and she startles her when she comes to another halt. "You said your Dad liked to read a lot?"

"Yes. Dad told him that if he bought more books, there won't be place for them to live anymore. So he joined the local library and now he just borrows them."

"What if we get him an e-book reader?"

"That's a great idea, Quinn."

The blonde walks towards the couch and finally drops herself on it, exhausted. The brunette follows her and sits beside her. "Stop worrying."

"That's easy to say. You'll never meet your 'in-laws'." She just spit the words and once she's said it, her expression changes. There's a kind of angry-deception look in her face as she remembers how their parents kicked her out while she was pregnant, how her mother has left his father and how she has taken him back even though he beat her.

The brunette seems to read her mind. She puts an arm around her and hides her face in her neck. "Maybe things will change." Rachel whispers, and the brunette breathe on her neck makes her forget what she was even thinking.

* * *

"Come on girls, we're late." Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel and Beth are rushing through the airport terminal.

"Don't even think of getting out of our sight. This isn't Home Alone, ok?"

"Ok mom, it was only a joke."

* * *

The five girls arrive at Lima's airport. Santana has rented a car to drive all together back to their home, where, Quinn is starting to regret, Rachel's parents are waiting for them.

As they start driving in that familiar neighborhood, Quinn feels her chest constrict. Santana looks at Quinn by the rearview mirror and meets her eyes. They both know she will have to pass by her old house in her way to the Berry's.

As they drive by her street Rachel notices too. She squeezes Quinn's hand as the blonde dries off a single tear off her cheek with the other.

They soon arrive to Rachel's home and as Santana is stopping in front of the house, the door opens and her two dads come out to meet them. Quinn has never been properly introduced to the gay couple, who she was raised to ignore. The tall black man, she knows, is Ted. And the shorter white man is Harold.

Rachel gets out of the car happily and joins the equal happy couple.

"Dad! Daddy!" She hugs both of them with such animosity Quinn thinks she is going to bring them down. "How are you?"

"Our little girl is home." Harold says cheerfully.

"Daddy, you're going keep calling me your little girl until my hair is grey?"

"Pretty much." Harold says in a serious tone while Ted can't help to laugh.

Meanwhile, Quinn and Beth get out of the car and get their bags. Beth steps ahead and the brunette notices her.

"Dad. Daddy. This is Beth." She puts her hands on Beth's shoulders and presents her.

"Hello, little one. Nice to meet you. I'm Harold." He extends his hand, which Beth grabs.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Berry." Both men laugh.

"Oh, God. I hate those formalities. Call me Harold, ok?"

"Ok, Harold. But I'm not little, I'm almost seven."

"Yeah, Harold. She's not little. Look at her! When Rach talked about you, we imagined you were way smaller." Ted intervenes. "Hi. I'm Ted." He extends too her hand to shake for the girl. "If you even think of calling me Mr. Berry, you're sleeping in the garden." He jokes.

"Nice to meet you, Ted." Beth smiles.

Quinn stands awkwardly behind, watching how her daughter meets Rachel parents. The brunette takes notice and takes her hand. She squeezes it and then she drags the blonde toward the two men.

"And… this is my girlfriend." Rachel says with a huge smile on her face. "Quinn Fabray."

Quinn smiles shyly and extends her hand to shake the men's. "Hi. It's so nice to meet you. Rachel has told me so much about you…" The two men seem impassible. They look at the hand in front of them and don't even move. In fact, they are starting to scare the hell out of Quinn, who seems to have lost track of her words.

Suddenly, the tall man embraces her with an impulse that reminds the blonde of the previous hugs of the brunette. Quinn is taken by surprise and she hears Rachel giggling behind her.

"Thank you for coming! Thank you for bringing our baby home!" The man says cheerfully. "And thank you for protecting her…" He adds, in a more serious tone.

"You're welcome." Quinn answers shyly.

Harold, by Ted's side, shakes her hand lightly. "Nice to meet you." His eyes don't share the same emotion Ted's bear. Quinn can say he still has reservations about her. Rachel informed her that when they were in high school she used to confide in him, as he was also bullied often in his school years. The blonde couldn't blame him for not trusting her just yet.

"Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry. My name is Santana. I am a great friend of Quinn and now, of Rachel. It's nice to meet you." She didn't ask for acceptance or even an answer back. As a psychologist, she has come to comprehend why she enjoyed bullying in her teenage days, but she knows better than to expect that comprehension in the parents of her torture victims.

"Hi, I'm Brittany." Said the blonde cheerfully, somehow unaware of the tension.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get going." Santana apologized. "See you later."

As the latina and the blonde drove off, the men invite them into the house. Beth is first.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Rachel whispers Quinn.

"This is just beginning…" Quinn remembers her, whispering back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters._

_A/N: Yeah, I'm aware it's been a while since I published the last chapter, but this week was Christmas, my bday and my friend bday, and on top of that, the Three Wise Men leave their presents next week… so I'm sorry, but I've been busy as hell. Hope you like this._

**CHAPTER – 3**

As they come into the house, the first thought that runs unconsciously through Quinn's mind is about how different the Berry's house is from the one she was brought up in. The ambient seems so relaxing and familiar, in contrast with the memory of a cold and empty house.

"Sweetie, why don't you show the girls around? We're going to fix you something for dinner, you must be starving."

"Ok, daddy." Rachel answers.

"You think you need help with your bags?" Harold says.

"I think we can manage, thank you." Quinn replies politely.

The two men disappear into the kitchen and they're left alone. Rachel starts the tour around the main floor: the kitchen, the living room, her dad's studio, the toilet and the garage. Then, they go upstairs.

"That is my dads' bedroom. They have a bathroom and this is the one we'll be using. Beth, you'll sleep here." They enter a very simple but comfy room with a single bed in the middle.

The girl drops her bag on the bed and looks around. "I like it. Thanks Rach."

"You're welcome." Rachel says gladly. "We'll be at the end of the corridor, ok?"

"Ok." Beth replies absent-minded, because she is already busy with her things.

They walk to the closed door at the end of the corridor. Quinn has known which room was Rachel's from the start because of the gold star. Just before opening that door, Rachel turns to Quinn.

"Come on, darling. Let me in your room?" Rachel looks doubtful for a moment. "I've already let you into my heart, haven't I?" Quinn kisses her cheek making the brunette wake up from her wonder and reminding her of how things have evolved since the last time they were in town. Finally, she smiles as she opens the door.

They walk into the room with a very big bed in the middle and the wall full of Broadway posters. In one of the walls, Quinn notices a board full of pictures and pieces of newspapers.

"Dad and Daddy keep that board. I believe they possess a copy of every picture or article Broadway related I am mentioned in." Rachel informs.

Quinn examines the board carefully. She recognizes the ones from Spring Awakening and it's grateful that Rachel's parents have removed her ex husband, Mark, from them. Just the thought of him makes the blonde reach for the brunette and hold her tight defensively.

She holds her and breathes the scent of her hair. After a while, she comments. "I like your room. It's not what I imagined in high school."

Rachel separates her body from the blonde to look at her hazel eyes and she grunts at the lost of contact. "You imagined my bedroom when we were in high school?"

"I… It might have crossed my mind at some point…" She gives in.

"And how did you imagine it?" The brunette asks.

"I don't know. I think I pictured it with gold stars all around." Quinn untangles from Rachel and walks around the room. At the end, she lands her eyes at one particular spot on the wall. "And I definitely didn't picture this." Rachel follows her and watches a few posters of Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp.

"If my room was all about Broadway or musicals, it might be boring…"

"True."

Quinn sits on Rachel's bed and stares at her night table. On it, she finds a couple of pictures in frames. The first one is a family photo, her dads adoring their little girl. The other one, it's a copy from their yearbook photo, the same one she found long ago in her box of memories.

Rachel sits by her side and she feels her hand sliding around her waist, so she does the same. The brunette rests her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Do you think we could stay like this forever?"

"Girls, dinner's served!" A voice calls from downstairs.

"I don't think so…"

The slowly untangle themselves and go down to the kitchen. As they enter, they are surprised with a huge amount of plates and glasses.

"Daddy, what is all of this?"

"It's for Christmas dinner, darling."

"But how many people are you going to feed? I shall remind you that we are only five persons."

"Darling, I haven't gone mad. We invited the Puckerman's, the Lopez's and the Robertson's."

"Really? Are Daddy, auntie San and auntie Brit coming?" Beth enters the kitchen excitedly.

"Yes, sweetie. It was all Harold's idea, what do you think?" Quinn freaks out in her mind, thinking how interesting their dinner is going to be. She only can hope that Santana can handle things, for her sake. She's going to have a serious conversation with the latina.

"Cool!" Beth replies excitedly.

"It will be fun." Teddy says with certainty.

"You shouldn't have bothered at all. Having us is already too much." Quinn says. "Thank you for everything."

"Oh, shut up already. We want for you to feel comfortable." Everybody laughs, but still, Quinn enquires.

"Maybe I could help?"

"Would you stop worrying?"

"Probably."

"Then, yes."

That night, as they close the door to Rachel's bedroom, Quinn feels her muscles relax. However, she is not able to get all the sleep she would want to. In the morning, she wakes up even earlier than Beth to look for her presents.

The little blonde loves all her presents and starts playing with the new Singstar she receives, trying to beat Rachel. Rachel's dad both seem to enjoy their gifts. Rachel gets a bottle of her favorite perfume and Quinn gets a pretty jersey from the brunette's parents.

The blonde leans and whispers in the brunette's ear. "I'll give you mine later…" The brunette bits her lip and hands her present to Quinn, who opens it impatiently. "Oh my god. This is so pretty." A little gold necklace with a tiny but really beautiful emerald shape like a tear. The brunette can see that Quinn really likes it and she can't help but smile contently. She helps the blonde to put the necklace on and kisses briefly her lips.

* * *

"Darling, could you go to the supermarket?" Harold asks her daughter.

"You know it will be crowded, right?"

"Yes, I know, but we really need these things for tonight." He hands her a little list and the brunette examines it quickly.

"Alright… Beth, do you want to come with me? Pretty please?"

"Ok…" The kid gives in.

"Get your coat then. I'm going to tell your mom."

* * *

"Sweetie, I'm heading to the supermarket. Beth is coming with me. Do you think you'll be alright?"

"I think so. Anyways, this will happen sooner or later."

"You're too dramatic."

"I have a pretty good teacher, you know?"

"Yeah, right…"

* * *

"The only thing left from the list is the paper napkins. I don't really know why we would need paper napkins, but… Stay in the queue and I will go get them, ok?"

"I hate queues. Can't I get them?"

"Ok then."

The little blonde runs and disappears from Rachel's sight between the corridors.

"Excuse me, sir. Could you get me that package of napkins, please? I'm too short and I can't reach them."

"Of course, little lady." A tall, blonde man gets it for her. "How is it that I've never seen a well-mannered little girl like you in town before?"

"My mom and I just came here to spend Christmas."

"Where are you staying?"

Beth looks a little doubtful. "The Berry's invited us to their home."

The man's smile freezes a moment in disgust and Beth notices it. "You really look familiar. Who's your mom?"

"Sir, with all the respect, you're starting to creep me out…"

"Beth, what are you doing? You got the napkins or not?"

"Yes, Rach. This man helped me."

Rachel faces the man's cold eyes and swallows. "Mr. Fabray." She says almost in a whisper.

"I don't believe we have ever met. I'm Russell Fabray." The brunette stays momentarily shocked before she grabs Beth's hand.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that in this little town we share the same surname, right?" The little blonde asks Rachel hopefully, but the brunette shakes her head negatively. Beth looks at Russell, who is now in shock too. "Let's go, Rach. There's nothing left to do here." She says as she walks away with the brunette's hand, leaving her grandfather processing what has just happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Berry's house…


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do now own Glee and that stuff…_

_A/N: I had pretty clear this chapter in my mind, so it was easy to write it and so here it is (look how soon!). I hope you enjoy it._

_I would like to recommend thank Inscription, by humbirdbum, and the song 'Learning to breath', which made me write again._

_Thank you to all the people that keep subscribing, making this story their favorite and reviewing. You encourage me to keep writing and make my best. __**I hope you all have had a wonderful 2010 and the 2011 to be even better.**_

**CHAPTER – 4**

Meanwhile, at the Berry's house…

"Quinn?" Harold calls her in a low voice, hoping she won't get scared and cut herself. She sets the knife apart and turns around. "Can I have a word with you?" The blonde smiles mentally, she knew this would happen and she was waiting for it. She has also a few things she'd like to tell him.

"Sure." She answers with a tiny smile.

"In my studio?" Harold turns around and leaves the kitchen.

"Oh my god, Harold. Could you be any more dramatic?" Ted accuses him and then he looks at Quinn with a smile that tries to tell her to not worry. She smiles back and follows Harold out of the kitchen and into the studio.

She closes the door and sits in the opposite side of the desk Harold's sitting at.

"May I offer you a drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine." She replies, although she feels her throat is drying terribly fast.

Harold crosses his arms and puts them on the desk, fixing his eyes on Quinn's and they start some kind of stare contest. Although the blonde doesn't find any sense to that, she maintains her eyes fixed on Harold; she is no one to back out. After a while, Harold nods slightly and stares briefly at his hands before staring back at Quinn in a more relaxed manner.

"So… my daughter and you." He finally says.

"Yes, sir." Quinn just states. After an awkward silence, the blonde closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and opens her eyes in determination, starting the little speech she has prepared. "Sir, I know it might seem difficult to process that the girl who tortured your daughter in high school is now madly in love with her. I had some difficulties to process it too, part of it because of the guilt I feel about the whole thing. Apparently, your daughter forgave me a long time ago and knowing that she loves me back, makes me feel grateful and amazing… I can't ask for anything else."

There's a silence in between that nobody seems eager to fill. Quinn looks at the man in front of her who seems lost in deep thought.

"I can't ask for your forgiveness either, though I hope you will someday accept that I truly love your daughter."

"Why did you do it?" Harold suddenly interrupts her speech. The blonde swallows.

"As my psychologist pointed out, my psychologist being Santana, I had a problem with how open-minded Rachel was about sexuality. You see… I was raised in a very catholic family and I… I'm sure you're aware what kind of person raised me…" She says regretfully.

"Yes… I think I've heard about Russell Fabray once or twice." He thinks back in the days when he criticizes them just for being gay. And he can remember what he was like when they had Rachel. Then, his little girl crosses his mind again, telling him that he had kicked out his house his pregnant daughter. He shakes his head, letting the memories out of his mind and focusing on Quinn. "What I'd like to know, Quinn, is if that problem is solved."

"I stop listening to Russell long ago..."

"I mean…" Quinn stares blankly at Harold, but before he can explain himself she starts.

"What? Yes! Of course it's solved! Sir, I love your daughter. How could you even think that?" The man just looks down and Quinn reads his thoughts about Mark. "No. No way! I wouldn't hurt her. Never. I could never… I'd kill myself. I love her!" She can't get out a complete coherent sentence. She feels like crying. She truly means she wouldn't hurt her, just the thought of it makes her cry. And what she felt when Rachel told her how bad Mark treated her comes back to her mind, making her blood boil. "I would kill anyone who tries to hurt her again."

Harold just sits back, watching the feelings come through the blonde. In time, he puts his hand on top of the blonde's and when their eyes collide again, he smiles.

"It's ok, darling." Harold's smile reminds her of Rachel's. "Sure you don't want anything to drink?" He asks again, but he doesn't wait for an answer this time and serves the blonde a glass of water. Also he accidentally pushes a tissue box. The blonde grabs one and dries the corner of her eyes. She accepts gladly the glass of water and drinks a bit.

Harold goes back to his seat. "I like you, Quinn." He states, not waiting for an answer. "I didn't like him." A shadow crosses his eyes. "But I really like you. I can see you care dearly for my daughter. Nothing brings you back to this town and you came anyway."

"Rachel is happy. I'll do anything to see her happy, sir."

"We agree on that." He sips his own glass of water. "But, please, stop that already. I'm too young to be called 'sir'." He says laughing.

"Ok… Harold." Quinn laughs too.

"That's better." He takes another sip. "So… I feel kind of obligated to ask. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Well, as I've told you I love your daughter. So, I intend to keep making her happy. Now… I know it's been a rough year for her and we've only been officially together for about seven months, but…"

"We're home!" Rachel announces as they enter the house. She doesn't receive any greetings back.

The brunette and the little blonde proceed to the kitchen and leave their shopping bags in an empty space on the counter.

"Where is everybody?" She asks Beth, who just shrugs and shakes her head.

They walk around and find the tall man with an ear glued to the studio door.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" The man puts a single finger on his lips and tells her to shut up. She whispers now. "Where are Dad and Quinn?" The man makes sings that they are inside the studio. "No way!" She exclaims a little too loud.

Suddenly, the door opens from the inside. Quinn and Harold come out laughing and they can't help laugh even harder when Ted almost falls inside the room.

"Oh, honey. Were you eavesdropping?" Harold asks with a laugh, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Me? Oh, no. I was just welcoming Rachel and Beth back, who just came from the store. Right, girls?"

"If you tell me everything later…" She starts in a lower voice, however audible for everybody. "Yes, he was just welcoming us." Ted chuckles and everybody laughs again. "So, now, seriously. What was that conversation about?"

Quinn looks at Harold and he nods lightly. "Nothing. We just had to clear some things up."

"Alright…" Rachel says for now.

"Who is in the kitchen? It smells like something is burning…" Harold intervenes and makes Ted to go running back to the kitchen. He follows him.

"Can I go play Wii, now?"

"Yes, Beth." Rachel answers first. "I need to speak with your mommy for a minute." The toddler leaves them. She sees Quinn shrug. "It's not about my dad, although you will explain it to me later… It's about yours."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters._

_A/N: As things get more and more intense I find it more difficult to express it all and in a more or less correct english. Sorry for the delay._

**CHAPTER – 5**

"We saw Russell in the store." Rachel says slowly, analyzing Quinn expression.

"You… what?"

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. The only thing left were the napkins and there was a huge queue, so I told Beth to stay there while I was retrieving them. However, she insisted on going herself. I forgot to tell her to get some that could go with our choice of table linen and I decided to look for her. Russell helped Beth to get a package of napkins and they were chitchatting when I arrived."

"It's not your fault, Rachel." The brunette knows she means it and smiles. The blonde is lost in thought. "Does she know who he is?"

"Yes. He introduced himself when I arrived. There aren't many Fabrays in town. Beth put two and two together and walked away."

"Is she ok? I have to talk to her…" Quinn starts worrying.

"I took the liberty of asking her on the way back. She seems alright, but it may be better you did some explanation. I didn't want to intrude too much. You're her mom after all."

"It's not like you can't talk to her. You're a pretty important part of her life now." Quinn would like to keep talking, but bits her tongue and changes the topic. "Does he know who she is?"

"I think so. I mean… Beth said out loud they had the same surname and she told me later about the conversation. He thought she looked familiar."

"Duh… She's his granddaughter." The blonde brings her hands to her face. "Come with me?"

"Sure, babe." They march towards the living room.

"Sweetie, can we talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course…" She is surprised by her mom's worried face and she switches the videogame off.

"We want to talk you about the man you met today at the store."

"My grandfather?"

"Yes." Quinn takes a deep breath. "You've never asked about your grandparents and I've never talked about them." She sums up. "I think you need to know about them."

"Mom… I've never heard from them in my life. Grandma Avigail calls me and sends me letters. Lauren's grandparents live in another state, but they call her once a week and they have always gone to the school Christmas play."

"Darling, what's your point?"

"Did he ever want to know about me?"

_He asked if I gave you up…_"No"

"He didn't care about me. Why should I care about him?"

Beth attention is quickly averted of the serious topic through a noise in the front door. The little brunette runs towards the root of the noise.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Berry. I am Noah Puckerman."

"Hello, Noah. Nice to meet you. I'm Ted." They shake hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Ted. I was wondering, are the girls home?" He peeks inside and before Ted can invite him in, Beth is at the door.

"Daddy!"

"Hey kiddo!" The little blonde jumps to his arms and he hugs her. "Listen, I couldn't wait to give you what Santa left you at my place and to show what he left me. Do you want to open it now or… do we wait until dinner?"

"No, no! Don't tease me!" They get into the house under Ted's amused eyes and he gives her a red present with a green bow.

"Hi, Noah." Quinn and Rachel come into the room and hug him too. "You look great!"

"My girls are in town!" He simply states with a happy smile plastered in his face.

"Mom! Santa left me an Iphone!"

"Really?" Quinn says surprised, looking at Noah. "Cool!"

"I know you're going to say she's too young, but that way I can text her whenever and besides… I'll pay for it. Can she keep it?" He says quickly while Beth activates the phone and investigates the applications.

"Alright…" She gives in.

"You like it?" He asks the distracted blonde.

"I love it! I can't wait to text Lauren and Mark."

"Hey, hey. Santa intended you to text me."

"That too, Daddy."

"Now, do you want to see what Santa brought me?"

"I thought you were a jew and Santa didn't bring you anything, but of course, show me!" He gets a soccer ball out of the bag and shows her.

"Do you want to play?"

"Soccer?"

"Yes! It will be fun!" The blonde looks at her new Iphone and back at her dad, doubtful. "Come on!" He makes a pout and Rachel sees where the kid got her trademark from.

"Ok." The girl gets the ball from his dad. "But I go first!" She runs to the garden.

"Quinn. There's something I need to tell you."

"That you bought her an Iphone?"

"Yeah, but that's not it. You already agreed." He looks through the window. "You're mom's been parked in front of the house for a while."

"Go play. I'll go talk to her." The blonde says with no emotion in her face.

"Do you want me to come?" Rachel tries to help.

"Yes..." She manages a little smile. "But I think it'll be better if I go alone."

Beth and Noah play soccer in the front garden of the Berry's house. Quinn puts her coat and walks seemingly aimless across the street, trying not to look at the car parked in the opposite side of the street. Once she's reached the corner, she crosses the street and starts heading towards the car. The blonde fears her mother would drive away if she had seen her approaching directly. She sneaks behind the car without her mother noticing and opens the front door, sitting beside her.

Judy Fabray jumps a little at the noise. When she faces her daughter, a million of feelings come across her face all at once: happiness, proud, anger and then sadness. She sees a woman in her. The almost six years they haven't seen each other have past pretty gently in her. Her features stopped being childish long ago and a more mature Quinn looks now down to her.

Quinn can't say the same for her mother. The almost six years she hasn't seen her, seem to have devastated the woman. She didn't remember her this old and with those lifeless eyes. She forces a smile.

"Hello, mom."

A single tear comes down the older woman's cheek. She looks around, pondering her options. She can't drive away. She looks defeated for a moment and then sets her eyes on the little blonde struggling for the soccer ball with her dad.

"She looks just like you, Quinnie."

Quinn just smiles and they keep quiet for a while, watching Beth run away with the ball while Noah makes it look like she kicked his shin.

"What's her name?" Judy asks really low, so low Quinn would think she has imagined it had she not seen her mouth move.

"Beth." She takes a deep breath. "Bethany Judy Fabray."

Judy looks her daughter once again, the tears in her eyes practically spilling. This time Quinn doesn't meet them.

After a long silence, Judy clears her voice.

"Are you girls happy?" She asks hopeful.

"Yes." She simply answers. In her head, she tells herself she doesn't have to provide her any more information, but she also feels the need to share some things with her mother. "We live in New York now. Beth goes to school there. I graduated a few months ago and I'm working with Brittany until I find something else. And… I'm in love, mom." She bites her lip. Judy smiles and watches back at the garden. Both blondes see how Rachel comes out to the garden and pretends to watch Beth and Noah while peeking at the car across the street. Quinn smiles. "Rachel and I are living together and, believe it or not, she is a great actress in Broadway."

Judy has noticed the brunette peeking as well and she chuckles. She exhibits a sad smile. "I'm glad, Quinn. I knew you would find love again." Quinn can tell her mother is not surprised with the news about her daughter liking girls.

After another long silence, Quinn gathers the courage to ask. "How have you been doing?"

Judy moves uncomfortably in her seat. "Fine. Same as always."

"Does that mean he still beats you?" Judy winces but doesn't answer. After a while, Quinn gives up on her response. "Does he know you're here?"

"No." Judy simply answers this time. "I have to go home." The reminder seems to be a cue to her leaving. Judy starts the car, but Quinn resists leaving it.

"I know you'll probably have a crowded Christmas dinner to attend to, but we'll be at the Berry's in case you want to drop by, anytime, and meet her."

She sees Judy swallow her tears without daring to meet her daughter's eyes again and she slowly leaves the car. Once the door's closed, the car drives quickly out of sight.

Quinn stands there, watching her mother disappear and as the car turns the corner, she looks down to the floor. Before the first tear of too many can leave her eyes, she feels a pair of arms wrapping her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, but I now own a Glee game for Wii (thanks to the Three Wise Men) haha._

_A/N: So here is another chapter. This one is less sad, I believe. I also tried to make it longer. I hope you like it. _

_As a clarification for those who didn't read Taking Chances: I wrote it before it was revealed Brittany's whole name, so I made it up. This being a continuation of that story, her name is still that, Brittany Robertson._

**CHAPTER – 6**

Rachel suggests her taking a long bath while she finishes organizing with her parents the Christmas dinner, and after all, it doesn't seem to be a bad idea. The blonde takes a deep breath and sinks herself in the hot water, letting all her problems flow away.

She takes her bath time as a moment to think. She blames herself for what this trip has become. It was supposed to be all about Rachel. The brunette came back home after all that had happened, watching her being happy. After the Fabrays appearance, she could say Rachel was not being happy, nor was she being.

She feels refreshed after her bath. The blonde puts a towel around her and stares at her distorted reflection in the mirror above the sink. She cleans the steam up with her hand and smiles. Quinn takes then the determination to try and turn things the way she expected them to be.

When she comes back to their bedroom, she finds Rachel getting dressed.

"Hey, you."

Rachel turns around, still concerned, but meets with a seemingly happy blonde. "Hey. We used my dads bathroom while you were in there." The blonde just nods.

Quinn feels she's living in a fantasy as she watches the brunette in her black underwear. Rachel doesn't seem concerned about the lack of clothes in both of them. She is applying her makeup in front of a mirror when she notices Quinn biting her lip in the reflection. She leaves the eyeliner on the table and meets her lustful gaze through the mirror. Rachel sees Quinn's cheeks acquire a pink tone before turning to face her.

"It seems the bath has done really well…" She says as she checks her girlfriend out. A faint memory from when they lived together as friends and had to control herself from jumping at the blonde just wearing a towel crosses her mind. Things change, huh?

The blonde takes slowly a step towards her. "I figured I need to focus in what was most important about this trip…"

The brunette can't help it and meets Quinn halfway, pressing their bodies together. They both gasp. "And what was that?"

Quinn runs a hand across Rachel's bare back, watching the pleasure in the brunette's eyes. "You."

Rachel smiles wildly. "I like that." She leans forward and meets Quinn's lips in a passionate kiss. When they finally break the kiss, Quinn smiles just as wildly.

"So do I…" She kisses her once again and she feels she could do that for eternity, but decides to take a breath and add something. "I love you, you know that?"

In fact, Rachel knows, but every time she hears those three words she can't help but squeak internally. "I love you too."

A knock on the door wakes them from each other's enchantment. "Just a sec!" Rachel slides into her black and white dress and Quinn helps her with the zipper. "Are you really okay?" She asks concerned again.

"I'm fine." She answers, because she's not okay, she's just… fine. The brunette brushes her lips lightly with the blonde's. Quinn gives her a slap on her bum once she's ready and the brunette opens a little the door to find Beth.

"Do you think this lipstick goes with my dress?" Beth shows her a light red lipstick.

"Honey, you don't have to put makeup on."

"That's what girls do!"

She takes her chin and examines her face. "I don't think you need any makeup, you look already beautiful…" She keeps a thoughtful frown for a while and then adds, "Maybe you should try a cotton candy lip gloss I have here."

"That sounds cool…" The toddler seems pretty convinced and Quinn smiles behind the bedroom door. She loves the kind of relationship her girlfriend and her daughter have established. Beth looks at the brunette as a role model and her best friend and Rachel looks at the kid much in the same way.

Quinn closes the door. She should start to get ready, their guests won't be long now. She takes her bag from the floor and sets it on the bed. She looks for a particular item, Rachel's present. She wonders once again if the brunette will like it, but as always, she decides she'll never know until she gives it to her. She leaves it in the bag and goes back to getting herself ready.

Quinn slides into her black dress and decides to get down and help.

"Hi. How are you doing?" He meets Rachel's dads in the kitchen.

"I think we have everything under control here. Or at least, that's what Ted says to get me out of here." Harold whispers the last part.

"Yes. Pretty much everything is under control." The doorbell rings. "And that's your cue to definitely leave the kitchen." So they do.

"Are you ok with everything that happened today?" He asks sympathetic.

"More or less."

"You know we're here. Anything you need."

"Thank you, Harold. I really appreciate it."

They stop by the door, Harold's hand on the doorknob. "I left you two a little something in the fridge, for after dinner. You still up for it?"

"Of course. Thank you, really."

Harold opens the door and the first guests come in. The Puckerman's and the Robertson's come in. Noah, her little sister, Brittany and her parents come in. They exchange their greetings. Beth and Rachel join and Grandma Avigail pinches Beth's cheeks.

"See there? Now you have natural blusher." Rachel whispers jokingly.

Not too long after, the Lopez's arrive. Quinn corners Santana in the living room in the first opportunity. "Please just be nice."

"Are you implying I'm normally not?" Quinn raises her eyebrows significantly. "Chill out, Quinn! I won't say anything bad. You forget Brittany's parents are here too."

"Yeah, but they already love you."

Dinner goes pretty well. They all join in an animated conversation and they spend a genuinely good time. After it, they all chat over some drinks and the former glee club even ends up singing a couple of carols with Beth. Her favorite? Sinatra's Have yourself a Merry little Christmas.

Late that night, they say goodbye to their guests. Harold and Ted excuse themselves, arguing they're tired. They offer to take Beth, already asleep, to her bedroom.

"Maybe we should go to bed too." Rachel starts.

"Just… wait in the living room for a sec. I want to give you my present."

The blonde disappears on her way up the stairs, retrieving the present she's been keeping in her bag. Meanwhile, Rachel goes obediently to the living room. She sits on the sofa, watching the fire crackling in the fireplace.

Suddenly, the phone starts ringing. Rachel gets to it as fast as she can, so the noise won't wake up their family.

"Hello?"

"Good evening. Is this the Berry residence?"

"Yes. I am Rachel Berry. Who is this?"

"I'm calling from the General Hospital on behalf of Mrs. Judy Fabray. She specifically asked us to call your family."

"Wh- What happened? How is she?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have that kind of information. I only know she was brought in a while ago and the doctors are with her now."

"Thanks." She mutters.

"Goodbye."

Quinn gets her bag and sets it on the bed. She opens it and looks for the present. She is oblivious to the noise downstairs when she finally founds it. She just stands there, watching the little box and smiling proudly. _Oh God, I hope she likes it._

Suddenly, a little knock on the door wakes her up from her daydream. She puts again the box in the bag and looks back. Rachel is in the door, with her coat on.

"Rachel, what the hell…?"

"Quinn." The blonde can see the pain in her eyes as she tries to find the words. "They just called. Your mom is in the hospital."

She feels her world imploding again. She feels terribly sad and then really, really, angry. She's at the border of tears when Rachel helps her to her coat and she drags her out of the house. The blonde is barely aware of the note the brunette leaves her parents.

The ride to the hospital is silent. When they arrive, the blonde gets a grip on to the brunette's hand for support. Rachel puts a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and kisses her cheek. "Everything's going to be ok." Quinn smiles at the sweet words, although they have no idea how things are going to be.

When they enter the emergency reception, they walk directly to the front desk.

"Hello. We were called on behalf of Mrs. Fabray? She is her daughter, Quinn Fabray, and I am Rachel Berry, I believe we've talked on the phone." The brunette is the one to talk and Quinn appreciates it.

The receptionist looks a couple of charts in her desk before answering. "I'm sorry, but there is no word yet from the doctors. As soon as they know something, they'll come out and speak to you."

"Thank you." The brunette nods. But this time Quinn finds her words.

"Do you know what supposedly happened to her?"

"Her husband stated she fell down the stairs." The woman says once more, looking at the charts.

Quinn closes her eyes. Fury heats her body.

A couple of security guards drag a blonde man across the metallic door of the hospital emergencies area. "Hey, hey. I'm her husband, you know? I have the right to know what's going on!"

"Sir, you have to wait here until the doctors finish making their job."

"But I…"

Quinn can't help it. She turns around and runs towards him.

"You! Son of a bitch! What have you done?" She feels venom in her tongue, but she doesn't care.

Russell, the receptionist, and even the guards, are so surprised by Quinn's run that they can't prevent the blonde to use all her strength and plant her whole palm into Russell's face.

One of the guards restrains her while the other occupies himself with Russell. With his wounded pride, he tries to escape his arms and get to her daughter. The receptionist calls to order.

"Calm down, people. Or I'm calling the police."

"Please, call them." The brunette says calmly. "We have a statement to make."


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters._

_A/N: Hi there. I have some difficulties with this chapter, but I think I overcame them. Anyway, I hope the next will have a less serious tone (you know what I mean). I think that, sadly, we are now close to the end. I hope you enjoy it and I can't thank you enough for the reviews (:_

**CHAPTER – 7**

"Ladies, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." A middle age officer sits across them in the waiting room. He looks bored and annoyed, although nobody could say it is fun to work on Christmas night. "Why did you attack Mr. Fabray?" The officer points to the blonde and he starts scribbling in his notepad. The other officer and the two guards accompanied Russell to a different room and they're supposed to be taking his statement. Quinn can just wonder angrily what he is going to say.

"Oh, I've got multiple reasons, sir. For a start, my father, Mr. Fabray, treated me as hell when I was under his custody. He was only my father when he wanted to show off." She takes a deep breath. "It was a given that every once in a while he would drink more than usual and hit my mother for something as banal as I don't know… a cold cup of tea." The blonde finishes her explanation wincing, as if remembering something distant.

"Did he ever hit you when unnecessary?"

Rachel closes her eyes; she doesn't want to hear a positive response to that question. "A couple of times." Quinn tries to shake it off her brain and the brunette winces, squeezing her hand. "I was usually confined to my room. It's the only place I truly felt comfortable in at home. Other times, my mother would take the blame."

The man ponders Quinn's confessions as he continues writing on the notepad. He appears to show some interest now. Rachel bets he thought he'll only find drunks fight today. The blonde eyes him closely. He looks somehow familiar. She could have spoken to him anytime in her almost eighteen years living in this town.

"Sir, do you have children?"

The man raises his eyes from the notepad. "A girl and a boy. Why?"

"I think I remember babysitting them when I was in high school." Finally, one memory brings back the smile into the blonde's face. Rachel mirrors it. "I remember singing to them."

"You have a precious voice." Rachel jumps in, squeezing Quinn's hand.

"I think I remember you too. You babysat a couple of times and then you skipped town. They didn't like the other babysitters as much." He shakes his head. "How long have you been out of town?"

"About six years. I got pregnant when I was sixteen and my father kicked me out. I saved some money, I got a scholarship and I was out of here as soon as I could. Even if I hadn't been kicked out, I would have gone early enough."

"I see." He continues writing. It infuriates the brunette who starts trying to look what he is doing. "And don't you think things might have changed since you left home?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"You just don't think so?"

"Yeah." The blonde bits her lower lip, she knows it's not enough. "Today I talked with my mother." She remembers. "She knew we were in town and wanted to see her grandchild. When I asked if he knew she was visiting, she seemed scared and run away."

"Do you think that's the reason she's in the hospital, Mrs. Fabray?" The blonde nods furiously. "

"Yes, sir." The man finally drops the pen in his shirt pocket and closes the notepad. "We'll talk with the doctors, but I need you to understand something. Unless Mrs. Fabray herself makes the accusation, our hands are kind of tied."

"Ok…"

"For now, we are just going to ignore the little incident of before."

"Thank you, officer."

The man walks to the receptionist and starts asking her some questions. The blonde hides her head in her hands and watches the clock on the wall once more. Rachel notices how tense she is and slides her hand on her back, trying to calm her.

At the contact, the blonde leans back in the plastic chairs and sinks her head in the brunette's neck instead. She continues caressing her back and obliges the blonde to sit more comfortably, putting her legs on the next chairs. Rachel slides a hand around Quinn's waist and keeps herself busy with the blonde's hair.

A few moments later, Russell comes back to the waiting room, along with the two security guys. Rachel notices when she feels Quinn's body stiff. The blonde doesn't back out of her embrace though and that makes her involuntarily content. They follow the men with their eyes until he sits in the opposite corner of the room. He makes a clear sign of disgust at the sight of her daughter and the brunette and Rachel answers tightening her embrace to the blonde's waist.

Quinn brushes the brunette's hair behind her ear and whispers, "It's ok."

The blonde is getting more and more nervous. It's been already two hours and still the doctors haven't said a word. She tries to calm her. If it were that serious, they would have to get some kind of permission from the family, right?

As if hearing her thoughts, a tall black woman, eyes as dark as her skin, but with a unique light to them, comes out of the metallic door. Quinn stands up, waiting for her to speak.

"Hey, girls." Well, they weren't expecting that at all. They recognize her now. The woman walks straight to the two girls, ignoring the blonde in the corner. "Your mamma is going to be fine." Quinn sighs relieved and smiles and with that…

"Oh my god!" Quinn brings her hands up to her face and Rachel jumps happily at her side. They hug the woman practically at the same time, making it difficult for her to move away. "I'm so glad to see you, Mercedes!"

"I'm glad to see you too." She steps finally back. "It's been a lot of time! We need to catch up, I totally need to know what you two have been up to." She points at the two of them with a serious frown.

They both laugh, but nod. And she keeps talking, glancing at her chart. "So, as I was saying, your mamma is going to be just fine. We've made a lot of x-rays. She has a couple of ribs broken and she dislocated her right arm." Rachel takes Quinn's hand and caresses it with her thumb. "She's got bruises in most of her body and she suffered a concussion. We'd like to keep her at least tonight in observation and if everything goes fine, she'll be out of here by tomorrow night. She has to keep her rest for at least two weeks, though." Mercedes notices the gesture and adds at the end of her speech. "You really need to explain a few things to me." She points at the linked hands.

"Excuse me!" Russell Fabray yells walking towards the three of them. "Is anybody going to tell what happened to my wife?"

Mercedes turns to him and answers angrily. "Oh, she's doing just fine. No thanks to you, I would say." The man is going to yell something else, but Mercedes doesn't give him enough time. "She's speaking with the police right now, so I think that'll have solution."

"What? I don't believe…" He starts. "I demand to see my wife right now."

"I'm sorry but I can't grant that. She doesn't want to see you right now."

"But I'm his husband!"

"And I am Doctor Jones. I do not care who you are! The patient doesn't want to see you, you're not passing through that doors. Do you understand me?" The security guards stand at both sides of Russell.

He walks down to the receptionist, who watches amused. "I need to talk to the Director. Tell him Russ wants to speak with him, he'll see me. We are golf buddies."

"Sir, it's Christmas, he's not in the hospital."

"Call him home!"

"I don't think he will appreciate it."

"Just do it, woman!" He shouts at the woman menacingly.

"What's happening now?" The police officers come out the doors to the emergencies corridor.

"This man here is putting on a public scandal." Mercedes intervenes.

"Come on." They grab Russell's arms. "Maybe we should visit the police station."

"Leave me!" He keeps shouting as they take them out.

Quinn and Rachel have watched the whole conversation in silence. The blonde manages to mutter a sad 'Thank you' to all of them. Rachel squeezes Quinn's hand.

"Do you want to see your mother, now?" Mercedes asks and the blonde nods. "There's a couple of chairs in there you can have some rest on." They cross the doors.

"I don't think I'll be able to get any sleep." Mercedes accompanies them to the room.

"Then if things are quiet around here, I'll come back later."

"Thank you for everything, Mercedes."

"It's my job." She shrugs. "Take care."

They enter the room quietly, but the door closing brings Judy out of her light sleep.

"Quinnie…" She says.

"Mom." Judy tries to sit right. "Don't try to move." She pushes her mom gently back and stands by her side, taking her left hand. "How do you feel?"

"Groggy." She laughs lightly. "How are you, honey?"

"I'm fine."

"Your father?" The older woman bits her lip.

"He was very mad." The younger frowns. "The police took him out."

Judy nods lightly. "Now it's over…" She sighs. After a silent moment, she notices someone behind her daughter. "Hello…" She says with a smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Fabray."

"You must be Rachel Berry." She assumes. "I'm glad to finally meet you. When Quinn lived with us, she would speak a lot about you."

"Mom…" Quinn says, trying to make her stop on her rambling. Surely is the meds fault.

"She plotted against you but because I believe she had a little crush on you back then. I'm just relieved that she managed to accept those feelings."

"Mommy…"

"You know, it would've never been easy for her to accept it with such a close minded father and I couldn't do much about it…" She ends up with a sad frown. The brunette walks the distance to the woman's bed and puts a hand on her shoulder, leaving the other hand to wrap the blonde's waist with a naughty smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rachel starts. "You did a wonderful job raising your daughter. She turned out to be a great woman. Just like you. You are very brave, Mrs. Fabray."

"No. You probably think I should have left him long ago." She shrugs sadly.

"Believe me. I know how hard it is." She says slowly.

"Babe…" Quinn whispers, bringing her out of her memories.

"I really think you're a pretty brave person, Mrs. Fabray."

"Thank you." She says with tears in her eyes. "But please! Call me Judy."

Rachel laughs lightly. "Ok, Judy."

"Mom. I think is better if you try to sleep a little."

"Oh, honey…"

"We'll catch up later, but now get some sleep."

"Okay." She starts closing her eyes. It won't be difficult to make her sleep, she's under a lot of meds. "Quinnie?" She calls with her eyes closed.

"Yes, mom?"

"I don't want Beth to see me like this…"

"She'll see you home, then."

"Thanks, honey."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters._

_A/N: kill me, just do it. I know it's been too long since I last posted a chapter and I am unbelievably sorry. I am taking the finals of this semester and things have been like hell. Anyway, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. Here is an extra long new chapter and I have already the next almost written. Things are coming to an end… if I'm not mistaken, next is the last. Hope you enjoy it._

**CHAPTER – 8**

"Hey, girls." Quinn and Rachel watch Judy sleep in the hospital room sitting in the uncomfortable hospital, the brunette with her head on the blonde's shoulder. Mercedes knocks on the door bringing them back from their stupor.

"Hey." Rachel calls. Mercedes shows them a couple of cups of coffee and gestures for them to get out the room.

Quinn closes the door quietly behind her, stealing one final look over to the older blonde in the bed. When she turns around she sees the brunette stretching her arms and neck. She immediately feels the urge to tickle her and runs her hands around her waist. Rachel laughs gently and caresses the blonde's hands on her.

"You really need to explain a couple of things to me." Mercedes interrupts and the girls share an amused look. "Last I saw you two together; you couldn't maintain a conversation longer than 3 minutes without you jumping at each other's throat." She gives them the coffees.

"We didn't have anything to say then..." Quinn jumps defensively, sipping the hot beverage.

"Yeah, high school established that the head cheerio and the social awkward singer couldn't be friends." Quinn looks apologetically to the ground. "When we got to know each other a bit we came to a sort of understanding… only name calling." Rachel explains brushing the blonde hair behind her girlfriend's ear. The gesture trying to calm down Quinn's guilt.

"And then you disappeared just like that? That ain't cool, woman." After their first year, Rachel has fled to New York and enrolled in a Julliard program for high school students over the summer.

"Julliard and Broadway were calling me. As you know that was my dream." Quinn notices the past tense in her answer and wonders if that implies her dream has changed.

"You could've said so, huh?" Mercedes uses a lightly angry tone.

"I really didn't think you would miss me that much. I'm really sorry."

"Hell you are." Mercedes pulls the brunette in an embrace. "You are in Broadway now! You don't know how proud we are of you." The brunette notices how her eyes are getting blurry as she realizes that she was in fact missed.

"And you, missy?" The woman leaves Rachel and starts pointing towards the blonde. "You left town and never came back. We didn't even get to hear lil' Beth first word. What have you been up to? How is the kid?"

"We flew up to New York. I studied there and found a work to pay for the rent. Beth is great." The brunette flips her phone and shows Mercedes a few pictures.

"Look how pretty she is. She is just like her mother." She pushes the screen and another photo comes up. This time she is with the girl. "See how tall she is already?"

"You are a proud mamma, Berry." Mercedes laughs. "Now tell me how this happened." She points to both of them with her index and middle finger. Rachel returns to her position and Quinn puts her arms around the brunette's waist once again.

"Well. We met again about… a year ago in New York."

"A year and a half." Rachel intervenes.

"New York is a huge city, I really got lucky." She adds, making the brunette to look back and kiss her lips briefly. The doctor observes with her mouth open.

"So, we got to know each other again." Rachel continues the story. "And then I became suddenly homeless and Quinn invited me to her house arguing that way I wouldn't be alone." She walks around the facts that brought her to that condition. Mercedes just nods. She read somewhere in the press that the diva had a few problems with her ex husband, who was in jail and now had moved to LA. "And then it happened." The brunette faces her girl and Quinn bites her lip at Rachel's adorable smile before kissing her lips, lingering in the contact of her sweet lips.

"Seriously, I don't doubt you girls. But this is just weird."

"A lot of things have changed." Mercedes comes to a halt in the hospital corridor. "And what about you? Big doctor, huh? Are you married?" Mercedes shows her ring proudly.

"Yeah. In fact, wait a minute, you're going to meet my husband." Mercedes enters the room on the right. Rachel and Quinn notice that Mercedes has brought them to the maternity wing and they're standing by the window to the newborns.

Rachel gasps at the cute sleeping babies.

"You know?" The blonde calls for her attention. "Last time I was here, Beth was in there."

"And I was stuck at regionals."

"Yes. I missed you there… not that I would have recognize it back then." Rachel keeps staring at the babies. Quinn can say there's something in her mind. The blonde hugs her from behind. In the back of the room, they notice Mercedes talking with a nurse. She points through the window and the man turns around with a baby in his arms and waves his hand to the two women.

"Is that…?" Rachel starts.

"Matt!" They wave back excitedly. Their former glee member leaves the sleeping baby in the crib and walks to the door with Mercedes.

"Hey girls!" The excited man hugs them. "So… you two, huh?"

"Yeah." Quinn nods. "And you two! Married!"

"Do you have a little baby like those?" Rachel asks, returning her attention to the babies again.

"Not yet." Matt answers. "Although…" Mercedes brings her hand to her stomach.

"Congratulations!" The girls shout and hug them, making one of the babies to wake up.

"Oops, sorry." Rachel whispers. Matt excuses himself, kisses Mercedes goodbye and walks in again.

They continue walking back to Judy's room.

"So… you know something about the others?" Rachel asks curiously.

"Of course, not everybody disappeared like you two. Kurt is a designer in LA. He just launched his own firm. I bet he'll be thrilled to know about you girls. Tina and Mike live here in Lima. Tina works at the local theater and Mike gives dance lessons. They have a lil' boy who is just the cutest thing ever. Artie… I don't know where he is right now, he keeps traveling. He is a pretty famous engineer. Well, famous in his science world." Rachel listens to Mercedes, waiting to hear just one name. "Finn's mother told me he has a family now and is doing good... And that's all I know" Rachel sighs in relief.

"Puck has his own business now." Quinn adds. "Brittany is a great lawyer in New York." Mercedes raises her eyebrows in surprise. "And Santana is a psychologist."

"I'm not sure which of those last two surprises me the most…" She mumbles. "We should do a high school reunion or something like that. I miss you guys."

"Yeah, we should definitely do that. We could do it as an anniversary party or something like that. Make it in the occasion of a big event."

"Big event…" Quinn whispers to herself.

* * *

Mercedes was right. Judy is released from the hospital the next day. The Berry's insist on the woman staying with them until she recovers from her injuries and after a few awkward apologies to the gay men she accepts their generous offer.

Behind the men, the little blonde girl looks at her grandmother. Quinn rounds the Berry's and lowers herself to Beth's height.

"Beth, I'd like you to meet your grandma Judy."

"Hi, Beth. I have wanted to meet you for so long now." She says slowly. The girl examines the old woman and smiles lightly.

"Hi." She says shyly. The girl looks to her mother and she just nods at the silent question. Beth hugs Judy's legs gently. The woman strokes her hair with her good arm while the tear falls down her cheeks.

They decide it's best to stay for a few days more and spend New Year's with the reunited family. Everyone wants them to stay and they do too. Quinn wants to catch up with her mother. Beth wants to get to know her too. And Rachel has never felt so happy being home with her parents and the girls in her life... and she has to keep the good relation with her mother in law.

They spent their time getting Judy's things from her house. Quinn and Rachel retrieved her belongings from the house in which proved to be one of the most disturbing moments of her life. She wondered how the blonde could have stayed for so long in the nightmare house.

They also surprised Tina one night watching her play at the local theater and grabbed dinner together after. Little Chad and Beth seemed to get along very well, something that caught Rachel's eye. Beth took care of the three years old while they talked about the old times.

For New Year's Eve, Harold and Ted insist on repeating the wonderful dinner they had on Christmas, inviting their friends for the celebration and they even get Mercedes, Matt, Mike and Tina to join. There is a lot to do, but when Quinn wakes up in Rachel's bed she doesn't feel like doing anything rather than lay besides her girlfriend watching her sleep.

Her eyes closed and her dark hair messed up. Her chest, going up and down as she breathes. Quinn looks Rachel, memorizing every detail of her sleeping form. Her hand upon under the pillow, her parted lips… "Am I that interesting when I'm asleep?"

"Yes. You definitely are." The blonde closes the distance between them and kisses her lips. "Good morning." She breaks the kiss, but leaves her head within Rachel's reach.

This time the brunette starts the kiss. "Good morning to you too." The brunette puts her hand in the back of the blonde's neck, deepening the kiss, while the other hand travels up Quinn's long legs starting from her knees and stop at the hem of her shirt before traveling inside it.

"Hmm. Rachel." Quinn pulls out the kiss unwillingly.

"Huh?"

"I really think we shouldn't do that here." The blonde whispers. "Your dads, my mother and Beth are all at the end of the corridor, you know?"

"We can be quiet…" Rachel kisses the blonde. Quinn accepts her lips without hesitation and bites her lip lightly. The brunette can't hold the moan in the back of her throat from coming out. "Okay, maybe not." She pouts.

"We'll just have to wait then." Quinn gives a peck to the brunette's lips before jumping out of the bed. "I'm going to talk to my mother. She's been here a few days now and I haven't really asked her how she feels about all of this."

"Britt is handling everything."

"For now she is. She has gotten a colleague on it as well and he'll keep her posted when we go back to New York. She said we've got nothing to worry about."

"Thank god."

"But it's not only that I was talking about." Quinn explains. "She's living surrounded by what she taught me was evil…" The blonde frowns.

"She seems to have adapted pretty well."

"That's why I need to talk to her. I need to know she is ok."

"You worry too much." The brunette gets up the bed, kisses her and walks to the door. "Talk to her. I'm going to have a shower. A cold one." Quinn laughs and follows her out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own a thing besides the grammar mistakes._

_A/N: This is it. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. I'm really sorry for the time it took me to upload these lasts chapters, but I've been going to a lot exams stress. I might, there's a tiny probability that I can't promise if or when will happen, that I write a long epilogue._

_Anyway, thank you for your support, your reviews and everything. It really wouldn't be the same without you._

**CHAPTER – 9**

Judy Fabray is confined to the guest room with a few movies. It is killing her not being able to help. They had almost to restrain her for doing something that may interfere with the rest the doctor told her she has to keep. The movies aren't so bad, but she is truly, deeply bored.

There's a knock on the door and, suddenly, a blonde head appears on the door. "Mom, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. I am very bored up here."

"You heard Mercedes, you need to rest."

"I may sound like Beth, but… I'm bored!"

"Whatever." Quinn sits at the foot of her bed. "I wanted to talk about this entire new situation." Her mother stares at her blankly. "Are you ok with all of it?"

"Well, besides being in a divorce process pressing charges against the man who's still my husband, I think I'm ok."

"Mom, you know what I mean. There's no need to be sarcastic." Quinn tries a different approach. "How are you and Beth getting along?" The woman beams with a smile.

"She's adorable. Reminds me a lot of how you used to be when you were a kid. But she is more open. I guess you would have been if it wasn't because of your father." Of course, everything comes to the same thing.

They both look down to the covers. "Mom. What are you going to do now?"

"Move! As soon as you allow me, that is." She exclaims. "I need to find a job and I need to find a new place. Even if I get the old house from the divorce, it's too big for me."

"Harold and Ted told me they don't mind you staying for as long as you need."

"Quinnie, I don't want to impose myself."

"I know mom. They want to help. They insist on you staying at least until you recover completely." Quinn's thoughts escape her mouth in a rather direct question. "Do you still have issues with Harold and Ted or Rachel and me, you know… being gay?"

The woman brings her eyes to her daughter's reading the fear and the pain in them. "I'm going to be honest here. I understand it." She says slowly, analyzing each word before speaking it. "I know you love each other as much as I loved your father." She took a pause. "It's not that I think it's a sin. How can be love be a sin? But…" Quinn meets her mother's eyes again. "It may take a while for me to get used to see you undressing each other with your eyes in front of me."

"Oh, mom…"

"And you might think Rachel being a singer in Broadway… but you honey are really really vocal when it comes to…"

"Mom!" She exclaims.

"See? Anyway, I don't think those things have anything to do with you being gay. As I told Rachel in the hospital that wasn't that big a surprise." Judy reaches for the younger blonde hand. "I'm so glad that you are happy. I love you honey."

"I love you too, mom." She hugs her lightly. "So…" She pulls away, restraining the tears in her eyes from escaping. "You need to tell me what's going on in your life."

"Well, you already have a good impression in what my life is."

"Yes. I know the people in your life, but tell me about you, honey. What do you do?"

"Actually…" She busies her hands. "There are a few developments in my near future that you should be aware of."

"I might have not been in your life for the last few years and I might not know too much about Rachel, but you sound just like her."

"Well, I guess that happens when you spent a large amount of time cohabiting in the same space and moving in the same social circles." She says quietly. "Yeah, I kinda sound like her from time to time."

"Even the kid sounds like her."

"To be fair, everybody has always agreed that she resembles Rachel more than Noah, as weird as that is… Diva tantrums included."

"Definitely weird… Anyway, what are those developments?"

* * *

They have a pretty great time at dinner. A blast. They talk, they joke, they have fun. Beth and Chad run around the house playing hide and seek. Beth sees him at once, but she acts as if she didn't know where he is, trying to catch him when he runs out. At one point, Rachel joins them.

Quinn watches her from far. "She really likes kids." Her mom says.

"She's like one sometimes." She shrugs and brings her wrist up, looking at her watch. "I think it's time."

"Good luck."

Quinn comes by the kids dragging Rachel around the room.

"Chaddy, you have to hear her sing." The little asian boy nods enthusiastically. "Can we do the duet, Rach?"

"Yes, of course."

"And you, Chad, you can dance." The little boy points to the ceiling and shakes his hips, making Rachel laugh at the adorableness.

"Can you guys lend her to me for a minute?"

"Okay." They both say.

"Can you give me a hand?" She gestures putting a few glasses down on the table and turning back to the kitchen.

"Sure." Rachel says and as she walks to the kitchen. The blonde turns around and Beth winks at her, mouthing 'Go, mom, go'.

"Quinn, I have to talk to you." Rachel gets the bottle of champagne they're supposed to toast with for the New Year and stares down at it.

"Rachel…" Quinn tries to intervene, while retrieving the little box from one of the cabinets.

"I want to have a kid." Rachel watches the speechless woman. "I… I want a baby. I couldn't love Beth any more than I already do, even if she was my own kid, but… I want a baby. I want to be there take care of him or her, I want to be there when he or she says the first word, when he or she takes the first step." Rachel takes a deep breath, raising her head, waiting for some kind of response.

"I…"

"And I want to do it with you. I've seen Beth with Chad. Don't you think she'll be the best big sister ever? And maybe, just maybe, if you end up finding the job you want, I could take a break from the stage or we could figure out another way…"

"Rachel…" The blonde tightens her grip on the little box behind her back, trying to bring her words out of her mouth.

"I understand if you don't feel the same, if you are content with Beth and…"

"Rachel!" She cuts her. "I got the job." That wasn't really the thing. Actually it was one of the things, just not the thing.

"You got the job?"

"Yes, the one that I was looking for. A good place, a good position and a good salary."

"That's… great!" Rachel squeals, not really knowing which way the conversation is going to turn now..

"Rachel…" She grabs her waist with her free arm and brings her close, their hips resting together. She stares into the deep chocolate eyes. "I love you. I do want to have a baby with you."

"You do?" Quinn nods and bites her lip.

"You know? I haven't given you my present yet. I believe this would be the perfect timing to do it."

The people in the living room start chanting the countdown, but for the two of them is a noise in the far background. Quinn brings the little box in her hand forward and Rachel's breath gets caught up in her throat.

"I think we should do this before having the baby." She opens slowly the little box, showing a perfect white gold ring with a single white diamond shaped as a star. Very beautiful and classy. The brunette gasps. "Rachel Berry, would you marry me?"

"Yes." She says once she recovers enough to articulate a word, her blurry eyes on the ring. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." She says looking to the hazel eyes now. She repeats it amazed while the blonde puts the ring on her finger. The brunette unlocks her eyes from the ring once again, puts her arms around the blonde's neck and kisses Quinn in a slow, full of passion kiss. "I love you so much." She finally says looking right into the teary hazel eyes.

The blonde dries with her thumb the tears that are already falling down the diva's cheeks. "I love you more." She smiles even with her tear shiny eyes and kisses the petite woman again.

The noise in the background gets louder and they separate again. "Happy New Year... I think."

The brunette laughs. "Happy New Year indeed."

A little blonde head peers from the corner of the door at the two women. "Mom?" She asks tentatively. Quinn looks at her and she simply nods with a huge smile. Beth enters the kitchen and stops by the women's side. She turns to the brunette. "Mommy?" Rachel can't stop crying and smiling. She disentangles herself from the older blonde and kneels in front of the kid, hugging her.

"Hey! So she is going to be mommy? Am I going to be the bad mother who won't allow her do things and you the good mother who will spoil her?"

"Mom, haven't you noticed the way we interact already?" Her mom arches her eyebrow. "As if she didn't spoil me already…" She finally says. Beth reaches her mom's hand and pulls her down into the embrace too. They awkwardly share a family hug before anybody else wonders into the kitchen.

"Wow. What's this? Can I join?" Noah offers himself. The women stand up and dry her eyes a little.

"I'll hug you, Daddy." She jumps into her dad's arms. "Have you seen Rach's hand?"

"What?" Rachel shows him the ring. "Congrats! You finally gathered the courage, Fabray. Cool! Let's open the champagne and celebrate with everybody." Noah leaves the kitchen carrying Beth.

Rachel kisses Quinn tenderly. "Let's tell everybody, but… I prefer celebrating it in a more private atmosphere… you know?" She leans onto the blonde's lips and kiss them again, this time biting her lower lip.

"I'm all for it..."


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its character (one can only wish).**

**A/N: Better late than ever? I'm sorry it took so long, though I did say it would take a little. Hope everyone is doing ok and you enjoy this. It's too fluffy even to my liking, too sugarish, but I promised it would and I was feeling pretty/unpretty inspired these days. Also is long! I think is the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyway, hope you like it :)**

* * *

Rachel sits in the living room, lights low as she waits for the loves of her life to return home. She has finished sorting out the last things in boxes from the move and her eyes linger in the decoration around the new room.

"_So… I believe this one will be of your liking." The__ real estate agent stays on their side. Quinn, Rachel and Beth stand in the middle of the room, examining the empty rooms, analyzing every detail from their position in the hall._

_As if a loud noise just snapped them out of their trance, they start moving all at once. Beth reaches for the stairs and escalates them in no time, wondering in all the bedrooms. Quinn wonders into the room at the bottom of the stairs. Rachel looks back at the agent and smiles at her apologetically._

"_I have a feeling that this is going to be it. Thank you Mrs. Davis."_

"_I really hope so. You are the first family I've had so much trouble placing." _

"_Well, as you must have already noticed, those two blondes are really, really critical. You don't know how much time took for me to convince them we had to get a bigger place." Rachel walks through the hall and the empty living room, then back to the room at the bottom of the stairs, where she stops by the door looking at the blonde._

_She is sitting in a corner of the empty room, lost in thought. Rachel fidgets with her ring and looks up the stairs when she hears Beth's rushing steps._

"_Mommy! It's perfect. The big bedroom across the corridor would be so cool for you and mom. I want the first room in the right. I already know how my Broadway posters would go in the walls." She can only smile at the excited girl. "And the bedroom besides yours would be perfect for the nursery." She adds happily. Rachel slides her hands from the ring towards her belly absentmind__edly. Her hand is met by a pale hand on top and greeted by a soft thump from the inside._

_The brunette meets her chocolate__ eyes with the hazel one's of her wife. She squeezes her hand and kisses her cheek adoringly._

"_I think this is it." She simply states._

She looks at the first framed picture on the self. It's the first day of the move. They framed it not because they all look incredible good, but because it marked a first for them, the first day and the first picture taken in the new house.

The brunette chuckles. The picture has definitely a weird angle. She remembers Beth setting the camera on an unstable box and shouting for her and Quinn to take positions in 10 seconds.

Quinn appears with a low ponytail and a baseball cap backwards, a tank top and a pair of wore jeans, lifting Beth with one hand while the other rests on Rachel's back. The girl dresses much in the same way as her mother sans the cap, laughing so hard she has her eyes closed. The brunette herself is wearing an open blue check shirt with its sleeves rolled up, a tank top and a pair of wore jeans. Her brown hair gathered in a loose ponytail with a few locks falling at her sides and a paint stain on her left cheek. The brunette's hands are embracing her wife as she looks at the little girl in the air with a smile in her face.

She smiles much in the same way right now looking back.

A searing pain flashes through her stomach and a gasps escapes her lips while she grabs onto the nearest pillow. Fortunately, in a few seconds it ceases, but leaves Rachel a little concerned.

Her eyes keep on moving through the pictures in the self. Christmukkah, birthday parties' photos. The next on the line was the slightly bigger picture of their wedding.

"_Honey, would you stop shaking? __If you keep moving so much, you're going to sweat and that'll mess your hair and makeup." Judy Fabray puts her hands over her daughter's shoulders, trying to convey some calmness. "I think the last time I saw you this nervous was when Finn blurted out your pregnancy."_

"_Mom!"Quinn snaps, raising her eyebrows meaningfully._

"_What?"Judy asks obliviously._

"_Mom, that's not necessary. You explained to me how things happened and I've already assumed them, as auntie San said, in a way that anyone can issue them without me hurting." Beth smoothes her dress in front of the mirror and turns to face her mother. Quinn recalls Santana's idea to come clean with her little girl when she was just five years old to avoid any posterior trauma by their fellow kinder garden's friends. "Anyway, how long is it until it starts? I promised daddy I would dance with him later."_

"_Just half an hour, sweetie. But the dance won't start until much later, you know? Until then you've got to promise that you will behave yourself."_

"_Of course, mom. When am I any less than your perfect and charming little girl?" The little girl closes her eyes and recites with an accent she can't quite place. "_Oh, she's such a sweetheart. She will break hearts one day. I can't believe such a delicate little girl is Puckerman's child._" She chuckles._

"_Mock them all you want, but don't be rude to the guests Beth Fabray."_

"_Yees, mom." She says seriously. Then she smiles widely, as if nothing has happened. "Can I go see mommy, now?"_

"_Are you doing that just to get rid of me?"_

"_Yeah, mostly."_

"_Ok, go." She shakes her head as she sees her daughter run through the doors. "But don't ruin your dress just yet."_

_The girl crosses the corridors to the other wing of the building where Rachel's dressing room is located. As she reaches the door, she smoothes her dress – because if there's even one wrinkle on it, the brunette could have a breakdown – and knocks softly on the door. Almost immediately, the door opens and Harold Berry appears in the crack._

"_Hey, Beth. How is your mother doing?"_

"_Freaking out. Big time." He chuckles. "I escaped." He chuckles again and invites the girl in. "How is mommy doing?" She says as she enters the room, only to find Rachel and her other father Ted in a heated conversation._

"_She is… good. She is having an interesting conversation with Teddy about what would happen if either of them were to fall in their way to the altar."_

"_That would be totally funny."_

"_Yeah, but the multiple and disastrous possibilities they're bringing up are tiring me." Harold clears his throat a little too loud. "Hey! Beth! What brings you here just before the ceremony?"Just like that, Rachel and Ted stop speaking. Beth sends an evil glare in his direction._

"_Hey grandpa! I think you are older and bolder since I saw you last." Before she can finish her sentence, she has a very emotional Rachel hugging her._

"_Darling, you saw me a couple of hours ago." _

"_Wow, time's a bitch on you."_

"_Language!" Rachel intervenes._

"_You are mean." He states. "And I will have to speak to Noah about the vocabulary he is teaching you."_

"_Why do you just assume it was him?"_

"_Was it Santana?"_

_Beth shrugs._

"_I'll talk to both of them..."_

"_How is my soon-to-be wife?" The brunette ends the conversation and monopolizes the girl's attention._

_The seemingly eternal time ends__ though, and Quinn finds herself walking slowly to the altar with Judy by her side. She plays her shaking hands with the bouquet on her hands, looks nervously at her bridesmaids, Santana and Brittany, who smile back. But by the time the nuptial march starts playing her five senses belong to the brunette's every movement._

Every time they would watch the dvd after the wedding, neither could remember for the love of God, the answers they gave up until their vows and the 'I declare you wife and wife' part, cue to a passionate kiss.

The next picture is one from their honeymoon. They wanted a little relaxing time in the beach, but had to do a stop in Disneyworld. In the picture, Beth appears with round black glasses, pointing to her mother with a wand, while the brunette poses with Ariel (the Disney princess with best voice, if you ask Rachel).

Finally, the last of the pictures, taken by Quinn, shows Rachel and Beth on Halloween. The little blonde all dressed up as Elphaba while the brunette was Glinda. She remembers Quinn saying it wasn't scary at all and was not too suitable for Halloween and the girl arguing back.

"_Mom? Mommy?" Beth approaches Rachel and Quinn, tangled together in the sofa just watching TV. The brunette is resting her back on the blonde's chest, while Quinn embraces her._

"_Yeah, baby?" Quinn asks._

"_I'm not a baby."_

"_Of course, you're not." Rachel intervenes. "You wanted to ask us something?"_

_"Where do babies come from?"_

_Rachel looks back at Quinn in shock and meets a pair of shocked hazel eyes. Then, both look back to the blonde girl in front of them._

"_Well, when the bees…"_

"…_Paris…"_

_They both start talking at the same time, but stop to get their story straight._

"_Come on, I have seen Spring Awakening over fifty times. I know it has something to do with sex." Both women mute immediately and Beth choose to continue. "I'm just saying… with all the sex you're having, when am I going to get a sister or a brother?" They debate between embarrassment and laughing. _

"_You see, sweetheart… unfortunately that only works that way if it's between a man and a woman…" Rachel finally speaks._

"_But I want a brother or a sister…" The girl crosses her arms and storms out of the room._

_After a while, Quinn laughs. "That was…"_

"_Yeah."_

_They both know there's a big elephant in the room and Rachel is the first to acknowledge._

"_She has a point." She turns around to meet the blonde's eyes. "We've been married for almost a year now and Beth is old enough. My contract will be over in four months and I don't think I can keep portraying a teenage girl anymore. I have many offers: tv shows, spots,… I could easily pick jobs and make it work with a pregnancy, mine or yours."_

"_You are saying you want to have a baby?"_

_In times like this, Rachel hates Quinn's ability to show a poker face. "All I'm saying it's that the timing is right." The brunette tries to play it cool now, but the blonde sees right through it._

"_So, you want a baby." Finally, the brunette gives in and nods slightly. "And you would have it?"_

_Rachel nods again. "I think it would be only fair, since you already had Beth." Quinn nods slowly. "What? Aren't you going to say anything?"_

"_I'm just thinking…" She laughs._

"_What are you thinking about?" Rachel bites her lip._

"_A little brunette with magical chocolate eyes bossing around, standing on chairs and gathering all the attention before pouring her soul in a rendition of 'Don't rain on my parade'…" She sighs. "I can't wait." She beams and kisses her wife's lips._

Rachel closes her eyes as another wave of pain curses through her body. She finds her hands on her bump and swears this time it's more painful than the last.

"What the hell are you doing in there?"

When she feels that the pain is starting to disappear, she stands up and looks for her purse, trying to retrieve her phone. As she is about to leave the room and into the corridor, another pain shoots through and she holds on to the doorframe. However, this time the pain doesn't come alone and she feels some wetness falling down her legs.

She curses her yet unborn child for choosing this poor time to want to come out.

"Mommy! We are home."

"Rach, honey, you will never believe what our daughter did…"

She hears the blondes getting home as she keeps her hold on to the doorframe.

"Quinn?" Rachel tries to grab her attention.

"Mom! You promised me I got to tell mommy!"

"I haven't said anything yet, have I?"

"I got the lead role in the school musical!"

They stop by the end of the corridor. Beth petrifies at the sight of her mother. Quinn too, but she is able to snap out of it in a couple of seconds and is grabbing onto her wife.

"Rach, are you ok? Oh my god, is the baby ok?"

"Sweetie, my water just broke."

"That's not possible, the baby isn't suppose to come for another three weeks."

"You can talk to your child."

"Beth, grab mommy's hospital bag, her coat and her purse."

"On it."

"And you thought it was early for me to unfold the 'the-baby's-coming' plan…"

"Well, I thought it was. Do you think you can make it to the car?"

"If you help me…" Quinn puts an arm around Rachel's waist and guides her along the corridor. "Ohh…" When another contraction hits, this time Rachel squeezes Quinn's hand.

Fortunately they make it to the car. Quinn sets the speakerphone while starting the engine.

"What's up?"

"Hey, San. You busy?"

"About to have some dinner, why?"

Rachel, sitting in the back seat with Beth, grabs the little girl's hand and they both scream.

"What the hell is happening?"

"We're on our way to the hospital. The baby's coming."

"We'll be there in five. Tell Berry to cross her legs until we get there."

Rachel groans from the backseat. "She'll try."

The hospital is not that far from their home, but still Santana and Brittany seem to make it faster.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I told ya. In five."

"San told the cab driver she'd sue him if he didn't drive fast enough." Brittany rolls her eyes. "Which means, I'd sue him."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Beth, stay in the car with auntie Brit."

"Why? I want to go in!"

"Hop off, Rachel. Hold on to me too." Another contraction hits. "Aaaw, Berry! Geez." She shakes her hand when the brunette finally releases it. "Trust me, things are going to get ugly in there, kiddo." Santana waves her off.

"Yeah, let's park and grab some coffee for everyone. Then we go in when the baby is out and clean and isn't crying anymore. Sounds good?"

"Can I have an ice cream?"

"Sure."

"Then, yeah."

Rachel, Quinn and Santana make their way into the hospital. Rachel gets a wheelchair and the nurses roll her into the emergency room.

"Go! Go with her. I'll be right with you. I'm just going to yell to somebody to give Berry something for that damn pain. And maybe have and x-ray on the hand she just squeezed the hell out."

"Softy…" Quinn mumbles.

"I heard you, Fabray! Now go with your woman."

Quinn follows her wife and grabs her hand as she lies on a hospital bed, her clothes soon replaced. The doctor comes in briefly after and proceeds to examine her.

"Well, well. Everything's ok. The nurses are going to administer now some meds for the pain and they'll page me when you are ready to push, ok?"

"Ok, doctor." Quinn answers first.

"What?" Rachel freaks out.

"Rach, sweetie, you read this, remember? It can take hours before it's time to push."

Another contraction hits. "I don't care!"

"Ok. So Brittany and Beth are in the waiting room. I called Judy and the Berry's. That was pretty fun actually. Your father mumbled something about 'three weeks left', 'the diva in the baby's blood' and 'make an entrance'. Then, your other father got hold of the phone and told me they were going to meet Judy and try to catch the 8 o'clock plane. Don't know if they'll be able to make it, though."

Quinn chuckles and Rachel squeezes her hand extra hard the next time. "Guess I deserve that."

_It took hours for both of them to choose a 'suitable' donor and tw__o sessions for Rachel to get pregnant._

"_Good morning, Ms. Berry-Fabray. Are you feeling ok?"_

"_Yes. I'm getting less morning sickness."_

"_Great. Now, if the baby is up for it, we may find out today its sex. You want to know, right?"_

"_Yes, Doctor." Quinn and Rachel say at the same time._

"_Ok then. Let's see…" Quinn kisses distractedly Rachel's hand in her hand. "Here it is. Looks like everything's fine and… yeah, look here?"_

"_Is a boy?" Rachel asks in a low voice._

"_It's a boy." The doctor confirms._

"_It's a boy…" Rachel turns to Quinn who hasn't said anything yet. "Quinn?" A single tear falls down the blonde's cheek and as her wife says her name, she catches and sniffs._

"_It's a boy!" She beams._

"Ok, Rachel? You are ready to push now."

"Come on, baby. As we practiced..." Rachel clenches her jaw and starts pushing. Quinn clenches her jaw and suppresses a scream when she feels her wife squeeze her hand.

"Very good, Rachel. Keep pushing."

"Come on, Berry."

"Ma'am, I'm not sure you can be here right now." A nurse tries to take Santana out the room.

"Like hell I'm going away." She walks to Rachel's other side and takes the other hand. "Now be careful with this one, Berry. My other hand isn't broken but hurts pretty bad."

"Baby, breathe. Like we practiced…"

"Yeah, do that shit. It's supposed to help." Santana tries to imitate Quinn and Rachel. "Uo, now I feel lightheaded…"

"Rachel, once more. One big push more."

The brunette's senses collapse as she uses all her strength in the last push, but everything seems to clear when the baby screams his little lungs out.

"You did it, baby. You did it." Quinn keeps whispering afterwards in her ear, alternating with kisses on her head.

"Here is your baby boy." A nurse brings the baby wrapped and puts him in Rachel's arm.

"He's beautiful." Rachel states in a whisper. "Our son…" She looks at Quinn. The blonde's teary eyes are lost in the little baby on her arms.

"Our son…" She looks back at her wife and kisses her gently, a few tears falling.

"Excuse me, ma'am." A nurse speaks to Santana. "Are you ok?"

Rachel and Quinn look at their friend and find her in shock, almost in tears.

"Yeah…" She finally says. "I… I want one." She points to the baby.

The nurses take the boy to get him cleaned and measured while they do the same with Rachel and take her to a new room.

"Mom! Mommy! Where is he? Can I see him?" Beth looks around the room, but sees no baby. As she is about to speak again, a nurse comes pushing a little basinet.

Quinn picks up the little boy and puts him in Rachel's arm. Beth sits in a side of the bed, looking at him.

"Beth, I'd like you to meet your little brother." Quinn sits in the other side of the bed, with her hand over Rachel's shoulders and caressing Beth's blonde hair.

Brittany hugs Santana. "Brits, I want one."

She chuckles. "Of course." She takes a look the little family all lost in their new member. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

Rachel looks at Quinn and then they both shift to look at Beth. She looks back at them and sees Quinn nod slightly. "Welcome, Daniel Lucas Fabray." She smiles.


End file.
